walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Walter Lantz Theatrical Shorts
The complete list of Walter Lantz animated shorts. 1929 *Race Riot *Oil's Well *Permanent Wave *Cold Turkey *Pussy Willie *Amature Nite *Hurdy Gurdy *Snow Use *Nutty Notes *Ozzie of the Circus 1930 *Kounty Fair *Chilly Con Carmen *Kisses and Kurses *Broadway Folly *Bowery Bimbos *The Hash Shop *The Prison Panic *Tramping Tramps *Hot for Hollywood *Hells Heels *My Pal Paul *Not So Quiet *Spooks *Cold Feet *Snappy Salesman *Henpecked *The Singing Sap *The Detective *The Fowl Ball *The Navy *Mexico *Africa *Alaska *Mars 1931 *China *College *Shipwreck *The Farmer *The Fireman *Sunny South *Country School *The Bandmaster *Northwoods *The Stone Age *Radio Rhythm *Kentucky Belles *Hot Feet *The Hunter *Wonderland *The Hare Mail *The Fisherman *The Clown 1933 *Merry Dog *The Plumber *The Terrible Troubadour *The Shriek *The Lumber Champ *Going to Blazes *Beau Best *Nature's Workshop *Ham and Eggs *Pin Feathers *Confidence *Hot and Cold *King Klunk *Five and Dime *She Done Him Right *The Zoo *The Merry Old Soul *Parking Space 1934 *Chicken Reel *The Candy House *The County Fair *The Toy Shoppe *Kings Up *Wolf! Wolf! *The Ginger Bread Boy *Goldielocks and the Three Bears *Annie Moved Away *Wax Works *William Tell *Chris Columbus, Jr. *The Dizzy Dwarf *Ye Happy Pilgrims *Jolly Little Elves *Sky Larks *Spring in the Park *Toyland Premiere 1935 *Robinson Crusoe Isle *The Hillbilly *Two Little Lambs *Do a Good Deed *Candyland *Elmer the Great Dane *Springtime Serenade *Towne Hall Follies *At Your Service *Three Lazy Mice *Bronco Buster *Amateur Broadcast *The Quail Hunt *Fox and the Rabbit *Monkey Wretches *Case of the Lost Sheep *Doctor Oswald 1936 *Soft Ball Game *Alaska Sweepstakes *Slumberland Express *Beauty Shoppe *The Barnyard Five *Fun House *Farming Fools *Battle Royal *Music Hath Charms *Kiddie Revue *Beach Combers *Night Life of the Bugs *Puppet Show *The Unpopular Mechanic *Turkey Dinner *Gopher Trouble *Knights for a Day 1937 *The Golfers *House of Magic *Everybody Sing *The Big Race *Duck Hunt *The Lumber Camp *The Birthday Party *The Steel Workers *Trailer Thrills *The Stevedores *The Wily Weasel *The Country Store *The Playful Pup *Fireman's Picnic *The Rest Resort *Ostrich Feathers *The Air Express *Lovesick *The Keeper of the Lions *The Mechanical Handy Man *Football Fever *The Mysterious Jug *The Dumb Cluck 1938 *The Lamp Lighter *Man Hunt *Yokel Boy Makes Good *Trade Mice *Feed the Kitty *Nellie the Sewing Machine Girl (or Honest Hearts & Willing Hands) *Tail End *Problem Child *Movie Phoney News *Nellie the Indian Chief's Daughter *Happy Scouts *Cheese-Nappers *Voodoo in Harlem *Silly Seals *Barnyard Romeo *Queen's Kittens *The Big Cat and the Little Mousie *Ghost Town Frolics *Pixie Land *The Cat and the Bell *Hollywood Bowl *The Rabbit Hunt *Sailor Mouse *The Disobedient Mouse *Baby Kittens *Little Blue Blackbird 1939 *Soup to Mutts *I'm Just a Jitterbug *The Magic Beans *The Birth of a Toothpick *Little Tough Mice *The One-Armed Bandit *Crackpot Cruise *Charlie Cuckoo *Nellie of the Circus *Bolo-Mola Land *The Bird on Nellie's Hat *The Stubborn Mule *Arabs with Dirty Fezzes *Snuffy's Party *Slaphappy Valley *Silly Superstition *A Haunting We Will Go *Life Begins for Andy Panda *Scrambled Eggs *The Sleeping Princess 1940 *Andy Panda Goes Fishing *Kittens' Mittens *Adventures of Tom Thumb Jr. *100 Pygmies and Andy Panda *Crazy House *Recruiting Daze *Knock Knock *Syncopated Sioux 1941 *Mouse Trappers *Fair Today *Scrub Me Mama with a Boogie Beat *Hysterical Highspots in American History *Dizzy Kitty *Salt Water Daffy *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda's Pop *The Screwdriver *Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company "B" *Man's Best Friend *Pantry Panic *$21 a Day (Once a Month) 1942 *Under the Spreading Blacksmith Shop *The Hollywood Matador *The Hams That Couldn't Be Cured *Mother Goose on the Loose *Good-Bye Mr. Moth *Nutty Pine Cabin *Ace in the Hole *Juke Box Jamboree *Pigeon Patrol *Andy Panda's Victory Garden *Yankee Doodle Swing Shift *The Loan Stranger *Boogie Woogie Sioux *Air Raid Warden 1943 *Cow-Cow Boogie *The Screwball *The Egg Cracker Suite *Swing Your Partner *The Dizzy Acrobat *Canine Commandos *Ration Bored *Pass the Biscuits Mirandy! *Boogie Woogie Man (Will Get You If You Don't Watch Out) *Meatless Tuesday 1944 *The Greatest Man in Siam *The Barber of Seville *Jungle Jive *Fish Fry *Abou Ben Boogie *The Beach Nut *Ski for Two *The Painter and the Pointer 1945 *The Pied Piper of Basin Street *Chew-Chew Baby *Sliphorn King of Polaroo *Woody Dines Out *Crow Crazy *The Dippy Diplomat *The Loose Nut 1946 *The Poet and Peasant *Mousie Come Home *Apple Andy *Who's Cookin Who? *Bathing Buddies *The Reckless Driver *Fair Weather Fiends *The Wacky Weed 1947 *Musical Moments from Chopin *Smoked Hams *The Coo Coo Bird *The Overture To William Tell *Well Oiled *Solid Ivory *Woody the Giant Killer *The Bandmaster 1948 *The Mad Hatter *Banquet Busters *Kiddie Koncert *Wacky-Bye Baby *Pixie Picnic *Wet Blanket Policy *Playful Pelican *Dog Tax Dodgers *Wild and Woody! 1949 *Scrappy Birthday *Drooler's Delight 1951 *Puny Express *Sleep Happy *Wicket Wacky *Slingshot 6 7/8 *The Redwood Sap *The Woody Woodpecker Polka *Destination Meatball 1952 *Born to Peck *Stage Hoax *Woodpecker in the Rough *Scalp Treatment *The Great Who-Dood-It *Termites from Mars 1953 *What's Sweepin' *The Dog That Cried Wolf *Buccaneer Woodpecker *The Mouse and the Lion *Operation Sawdust *The Flying Turtle *Wrestling Wrecks *Maw and Paw *Belle Boys *Hypnotic Hick *Plywood Panic *Hot Noon (or 12 O'Clock For Sure) *Chilly Willy 1954 *Socko in Morocco *A Horse's Tale *Alley to Bali *Dig That Dog *Under the Counter Spy *Hay Rube *Hot Rod Huckster *Broadway Bow Wow's *Pig in a Pickle *Real Gone Woody *A Fine Feathered Frenzy *Convict Concerto *I'm Cold 1955 *Helter Shelter *Crazy Mixed Up Pup *Witch Crafty *The Legend of Rockabye Point *Private Eye Pooch *Sh-h-h-h-h-h *Bedtime Bedlam *Flea for Two *Paw's Night Out *Square Shootin' Square *Hot and Cold Penguin *Bunco Busters *The Tree Medic 1956 *Pigeon Holed *After the Ball *Get Lost *The Ostrich Egg and I *Chief Charlie Horse *Room and Wrath *Woodpecker From Mars *Hold That Rock *The Talking Dog *Calling All Cuckoos *Niagara Fools *Arts and Flowers *Woody Meets Davy Crewcut 1957 *Fowled Up Party *Red Riding Hoodlum *Plumber of Seville *Box Car Bandit *Operation Cold Feet *The Unbearable Salesman *International Woodpecker *To Catch a Woodpecker *The Goofy Gardener *The Big Snooze *Round Trip to Mars *Dopey Dick the Pink Whale *Fodder and Son *Swiss Miss-Fit *The Bongo Punch 1958 *Misguided Missile *Watch the Birdie *Salmon Yeggs *Half Empty Saddles *Polar Pests *A Chilly Reception *His Better Elf *Everglade Raid *Tree's a Crowd *Three Ring Fling *Jittery Jester *Little Televillain 1959 *Truant Student *Robinson Gruesome *Tomcat Combat *Yukon Have It *Log Jammed *Panhandle Scandal *Bee Bopped *Woodpecker in the Moon *The Tee Bird *Romp in a Swamp *Space Mouse *Kiddie League *Mouse Trapped 1960 *Billion Dollar Boner *Witty Kitty *Pistol Packin' Woodpecker *Heap Big Hepcat *Ballyhooey *How to Stuff a Woodpecker *Bats in the Belfry *Ozark Lark *Fish Hooked *Freeloading Feline *Hunger Strife *Southern Fried Hospitality *Fowled Up Falcon 1961 *Rough and Tumbleweed *Poop Deck Pirate *Eggnapper *The Bird Who Came to Dinner *Gabby's Diner *Papoose on the Loose *Clash and Carry *St. Moritz Blitz *Bear and the Bees *Sufferin' Cats *Mississippi Slow Boat *Franken-Stymied *Busman's Holiday *Tricky Trout *Phantom of the Horse Opera *Tin Can Concert (Presents The Cinderella Overture by Rossini) *Doc's Last Stand *Woody's Kook-Out *Case of the Red-Eyed Ruby 1962 *Home Sweet Homewrecker *Rock-a-Bye Gator *Pest of Show *Room and Bored *Mackerel Moocher *Fowled-Up Birthday *Rocket Racket *Phoney Express *Careless Caretaker *Mother's Little Helper *Tragic Magic *Hyde and Sneak *Voo-Doo Boo-Boo *Crowin' Pains *Punchy Pooch *Little Woody Riding Hood *Corny Concerto 1963 *Fish and Chips *Greedy Gabby Gator *Coming Out Party *Case of the Cold Storage Yegg *Robin Hoody Woody *Charlie's Mother-in-Law *Stowaway Woody *Hi-Seas Hi-Jacker *Shutter Bug *Salmon Loafer *Coy Decoy *Goose in the Rough *The Tenant's Racket *Short in the Saddle *Pesky Pelican *Tepee for Two *Goose is Wild *Science Friction *Calling Dr. Woodpecker 1964 *Dumb Like a Fox *The Case of the Maltese Chicken *Deep Freeze Squeeze *Saddle-Sore Woody *Woody's Clip Joint *Rah-Rah Ruckus *Skinfolks *Lighthouse Keeping Blues *Get Lost! Little Doggy *Freeway Fracas *Rooftop Razzle Dazzle *Ski-Napper *Roamin' Roman 1965 *Three Little Woodpeckers *The Case of the Elephant's Trunk *Woodpecker Wanted *Fractured Friendship *Guest Who? *Birds of a Feather *Half Baked Alaska *Canned Dog Feud *Davey Cricket *Janie Get Your Gun *Pesty Guest *Sioux Me *What's Peckin' 1966 *Rough Riding Hood *Foot Brawl *Lonesome Ranger *Snow Place Like Home *Woody and the Beanstalk *South Pole Pals *Hassle in a Castle *Polar Fright *The Big Bite *Astronut Woody *Teeny Weeny Meany *Practical Yolk *Monster of Ceremonies 1967 *Operation Shanghai *Window Pains *Sissy Sheriff *Vicious Viking *Have Gun Can't Travel *The Nautical Nut *Hot Time on Ice *Hot Diggity Dog *Mouse in the House *Horse Play *Chilly and the Woodchopper *Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Chums 1968 *Lotsa Luck *Under Sea Dogs *Jerky Turkey *Fat in the Saddle *Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin *Paste Makes Waste *Peck of Trouble *A Lad in Bagdad *Highway Hecklers *One Horse Town *Bugged in a Rug *Chiller Dillers *Woody the Freeloader 1969 *Hook Line and Stinker *Gopher Broke *Little Skeeter *Project Reject *Woody's Knight Mare *Charlie's Campout *Tumble Weed Greed *Chilly and the Looney Gooney *Ship A'hoy Woody *Prehistoric Super Salesman *Cool It Charlie *Phoney Pony *Sleepy Time Bear 1970 *Charlie in Hot Water *Seal on the Loose *Gooney's Goofy Landings *Wild Bill Hiccup *Charlie's Golf Classic *Chilly's Ice Folly *Coo Coo Nuts *Hi-Rise Wise Guys *The Unhandy Man *Buster's Last Stand *Chilly's Cold War *All Hams on Deck *Flim Flam Fountain 1971 *A Gooney is Born *Sleepy Time Chimes *The Reluctant Recruit *Charlie the Rainmaker *How to Trap a Woodpecker *Airlift a la Carte *Woody's Magic Touch *The Bungling Builder *Kitty from The City *Chilly's Hide-A-Way *The Snoozin' Bruin *Moochin Pooch *Shanghai Woody 1972 *The Rude Intruder *Indian Corn *Let Charlie Do It *Gold Diggin' Woodpecker *A Fish Story *Pecking Holes in Poles *Rain, Rain, Go Away *Chili Con Corny *Show Biz Beagle *For the Love of Pizza *Unlucky Potluck *The Genie with the Light Touch *Bye, Bye, Blackboard Category:Episodes